<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i got on this ship just to fly by trite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562415">i got on this ship just to fly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite'>trite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy frowned at Poe and then a full-body shudder ran through him; his face contorting in pain as he fell to his knees, gasping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i got on this ship just to fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts">DarthAstris</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Poe was still feeling woozy and hazy from the interrogation; nauseous in a way that had nothing to do with what Kylo Ren had done to his mind and everything to do with what he had gotten from it. He needed to find a way out of here. He couldn't stand the thought that his failure had doomed the entire galaxy.</p><p>He struggled against his restraints but just as every time before it, they didn't give. He looked around the room, but the consoles on either side of him were too far away and there was literally nothing else around him.</p><p>He looked up when the door opened and an officer entered. Sans troopers, which was the first thing that gave Poe pause. The other thing was that instead of addressing or acknowledging him in any way, the guy leaned his hands and head against the door and panted loudly, panicky.</p><p>Poe, because he was obviously an idiot, asked him, "hey man, are you okay?"</p><p>The officer — general, going by his uniform — turned around, surprised, and reached for his blaster, trying badly to be blank-faced. When he noticed Poe was in binders, he moved closer.</p><p>"You're Ren's prisoner. The Rebel pilot. What are you doing here? I thought we had disposed of you," he said, a genuine question. Like he expected Poe to justify why his execution was taking so long.</p><p>"I'm sure the request has just been backlogged. I mean, you run a pretty tight ship, but I'm sure allowances are made for bathroom breaks, lunch breaks, brainwashing breaks. You know, all the usual stuff."</p><p>The guy frowned at Poe and then a full-body shudder ran through him; his face contorting in pain as he fell to his knees, gasping.</p><p>Poe looked down at him, his fingers splayed on the grey floor by Poe's feet, twitching. He slowly raised his head and with a shaky breath rested his forehead on Poe's leg.</p><p>"Hey hey, you're friendlier than the other guy, but maybe a little too friendly? Don't you guys have a happy medium?" When the guy just panted harshly against his leg, Poe said, "are you sick? What's wrong with you?"</p><p>He reluctantly moved away from Poe, looking like it physically pained him to do so. "That is one way of looking at the situation, yes. I ingested something I shouldn't have." It sounded less like he was answering Poe's question and more like he was used to having an audience to note his observations. He sighed, looking completely resigned and dejected as he said, "I guess you'll do."</p><p>"For what?" Poe had a really horrible feeling about this.</p><p>He stood up and his hand almost connected with Poe's chest before he pulled it back with a grimace. "I'm going to release you because I need you to fuck me. I don't want you to touch me or talk to me. I will not hesitate to blast you."</p><p>"How can I fuck you without touching you?" Poe asked before his brain caught up, "wait, what?"</p><p>"Just do as you're told and don't ask any questions."</p><p>Poe was more than a little confused by this turn of events. This guy could not be so hard up for it that he was willing to lower himself to getting fucked by prisoners. Poe did not put these kinds of sick power games past the First Order — after witnessing firsthand how they razed an entire village without a second thought, he was not going to put anything past them — but this guy didn't seem happy to do it, not even vaguely amused.</p><p>"Okay, and if I do this you'll let me go?" Poe asked slowly.</p><p>"Yes, I will," he said firmly and just as unconvincingly. It didn't matter; Poe only needed to get out of the binders.</p><p>"Okay, then. Yeah, let's do this." Poe was game and he would remain so as long as he didn't think about it. <em>There are bigger things to worry about and no time to waste,</em> he reminded himself.</p><p>The officer took off his greatcoat and his belt but his hands shook too badly to get his pants undone. He clenched his jaw and flexed his fingers a couple of times, a brief flash of pain crossing his features.</p><p><em>I ingested something I shouldn't have</em>. Poe hadn't expected to feel pity for a guy who less than ten minutes ago had been casually discussing his execution. This day was going in unexpected directions. "Hey, let me help you with that," Poe said, shaking his wrists inside the binders for emphasis.</p><p>"Don't try anything," he said, before reaching behind the chair and releasing him.</p><p>Poe stumbled a little and had to catch himself on the side of the chair. The white lights on the ceiling were blinding and made his headache worse. He pressed his fingers to his temples and they came out bloody.</p><p>When Poe turned to look in the guy's direction he was already on the floor, kneeling on top of his greatcoat, and looking at Poe impatiently.</p><p><em>No time to waste</em>. Right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's your name, man?" Poe asked, from where he was kneeling behind the as-of-now-nameless officer.</p><p>"I said no talking and it's none on your business, scum." His breath was labored and his body went taut in quick succession as he pushed back on Poe's fingers; clenching his jaw, fists, tensing his thighs. He grimaced but kept moving, undeterred.</p><p>"Baby, that's not the kind of dirty talk that works for me," Poe said reflexively, winced but didn't take it back. "Look, just tell me your name. What do you think I'll do with that knowledge?" Poe was not ever going to tell anyone about this but he had never had sex with someone whose name he hadn't known. He was not sure he could call what they were apparently about to do <em>sex</em> but he didn't want to think too hard about it.</p><p>After a long moment where they got a barely-there rhythm going, he said, "it's Hux, but I don't want you using it."</p><p>Poe swallowed. "Yeah, no, that's fine. Okay. You think you're ready now for—?"</p><p>"Just do it," he said impatiently.</p><p>When Poe reached for him, though, he flinched away. "Hey, you need to relax." Poe tried to soothingly touch his back but it only made Hux go rigid under his hands. He had no idea how he was going to fuck him without touching him, as he had requested.</p><p>Poe tried to grab his hips again and Hux clenched his fists. His whole body on edge. "Just do it," Hux said, breathing harshly. Poe didn't think it was from arousal, though.</p><p>"I can't do it until you relax. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"I don't care if you hurt me," he said flatly. "I want it over with."</p><p>Yes, Poe had gotten that part. He didn't want to prolong this either. "Just breathe, okay? Easy. In and out. Again." He hovered his hand over the tense line of his back. "There you go. There you go."</p><p>Hux's breathing, at least, didn't sound as panicky anymore.</p><p>Poe tried again, one hand on his dick and the other on Hux's hip. He could see Hux trying to suppress the movement, but he still ended up moving away.</p><p>Hux groaned, mad at either Poe or himself or the whole situation. It was easy to relate. "If you need to hold me down, that's fine. It doesn't matter if I struggle. I can't— I can't help it," he said, sounding almost embarrassed.</p><p>"Just give me a second. We'll figure something out." After a moment, Poe said, "wanna try a different position?"</p><p>"No," Hux snapped. "Just get it done. You're useless."</p><p>In the end, Poe did end up having to hold him down. "I'm sorry, sorry," he said when he pulled him back down onto his dick after Hux flinched from him. "Easy, easy. Just let it happen."</p><p>Hux's knuckles were white where he was gripping the greatcoat underneath them and he was taking big, loud breaths, obviously trying to forcibly relax.</p><p>Poe waited him out. Ignoring his body and the deep sense of sorrow that had settled under his ribs. Hux muttered something under his breath and he asked, "what?"</p><p>"Do it already. What are you waiting for?"</p><p>Poe moved, slowly and carefully. He needed to focus on getting Hux off, nothing more. "Can I—?" he said, reaching for Hux's dick.</p><p>Hux was completely unmoving under him and he laughed humorlessly and said, "you think I will say no to you?"</p><p>Hux came almost as soon as Poe got his hand around him; gasping and trembling. It was a full-body experience that Poe got to feel acutely where they were joined. He gritted his teeth and dug his fingers in Hux's hips, tempted to pull out.</p><p>"Keep going," Hux said, sounding and feeling infinitely more relaxed now.</p><p>He moved in and out of Hux's body, feeling a little out of control, desperate. Hux was pushing back against him and their bodies kept crashing faster and harder against each other.</p><p>After a few minutes, Hux grabbed Poe's hand from when it was clutching his hip and moved it toward his dick, keeping their hands intertwined while he jerked off.</p><p>This time, after Hux came, Poe did pull out, wanting nothing more than to get himself off with the nice familiarity of his own hand, but not knowing what Hux would want— <em>need</em>. What Hux needed. "Will you need me to keep—?"</p><p>"Yes, just— I need a minute." Hux rested his forehead on the floor and a moment later reached for Poe, pulling until Poe was covering him with his body. Hux was pliant and relaxed under him; their hands tangled together, Poe's lips brushing his neck. It was almost intimate.</p><p>Hux reached back and down. He touched Poe's cock with none of the anxiety from before. He spread his legs wider and Poe got his dick back inside him easily; both of them sighing at the same time.</p><p>Hux encouraged him to move and together they built a rhythm. He tried to slow himself down and focus only on Hux, but that didn't improve matters. The insanity of the day was getting to him.</p><p>"Like that, like that. Don't stop," Hux said, reaching down and speeding up the movements from his hand.</p><p>Poe snapped his hips faster and harder, encouraged by his sounds. Poe felt him clench around him as Hux came and lost it, burying himself in Hux and coming inside him with one final hard thrust.</p><p>They panted together for a minute, the sound deafening in the otherwise eerily silent room. "I'm sorry about this," Poe said before Hux had time to recover and grabbed his blaster.</p><p>Hux tried to reach for him, but Poe was already moving away and pointing the blaster in his direction. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not sticking around and getting executed." He looked away briefly, feeling disgusted by everything inside the room, starting with this moment. "Get dressed. I'm going to stun you and then I'm going to leave. Don't try anything," Poe said, repeating Hux's words back at him.</p><p>Hux cooperated, though he looked murderous the entire time.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Poe said one last time before aiming the blaster at him.</p><p>"Save it." Hux was sitting on the ground, his back against a console, so he wouldn't get hurt from the fall. Poe ready felt like enough damage had been done here.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Poe opened the door he came face to face with a stormtrooper. Fuck. "I was told I was free to go. Yeah, on good behavior." When the trooper didn't immediately respond, he added slowly, "so I'm gonna go now."</p><p>The trooper stopped him and asked, "you're that Resistance pilot, right?"</p><p>"Yes," Poe said and tried not to make it into a question.</p><p>He nodded quickly to himself. "Okay, then. Sure, that works for me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"This is a rescue. I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" he asked.</p><p>When Poe answered <em>I can fly anything</em> he felt the creeping sense of uncertainty that had ruled the past few minutes, hours, leave his body. This, he knew how to do.</p><p>As they made their way through the long corridor, Poe refused to look back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>